Pero Eso No se Dice entre Amigas
by Eknozuca
Summary: Breve oneshot que narra los sentimientos de una chica enamorada de su mejor amiga.


_**Pero su corazón se derrite por la única que no le hace caso.**_

–Este café es muy bueno Anne. – Sus rizos castaños caían en una cascada sobre sus delgados hombros cubiertos por una camiseta deportiva azul oscura. El sólo hecho de pensar que una chica como ella se maravillara al probar un sencillo café americano —con dos cucharadas de azúcar— era cómico.

Mis labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa y asentí con suavidad.

–Es mejor que cualquier otro, te lo dije. – Llevé mi mano derecha hacia mi cabello para acomodar unos cuantos mechones rebeldes detrás de mi oreja.

Nos encontrábamos en un café en las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar donde los árboles reinaban y se podía oír el canto de las aves mañaneras.

–Mhmm, habla la voz de la experiencia. – Sus facciones eran suaves y redondas; parecía una pequeña ardilla con aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos que rebosaban de vida. La chica mordió sus gruesos pero bien cuidados labios para evitar una carcajada inminente. –Lo sabes todo, ¿verdad? – Esa risa era música para mis oídos. Quise decirle que su risa era hermosa, pero no lo hice.

Levanté ambas cejas fingiendo una mueca sarcástica y tomé un sorbo del té verde frente mío.

–Sólo lo referente al café. Tú lo sabes más que nadie Sarah. – La brisa veraniega agitó mis rojizos cabellos con fuerza. Agradecí haber pedido una bebida caliente, ya que con el clima incierto los pronósticos del tiempo están destinados a la quiebra.

La luz del sol penetró por la ventana vagamente cubierta por las cortinas de tonalidades pastel.

–¡Wow! ¡Tus ojos! – Sarah, la chica de los dulces ojos avellana, ladeó su rostro un tanto sorprendida. –Desearía tener ojos verdes así como los tuyos. – Formó un leve puchero y suspiró algo frustrada.

Tuve el impulso de decirle que ella era el ser más perfecto del mundo, pero no lo hice.

–Gracias, supongo. – Mordí mi lengua para evitar las lágrimas inminentes que se avecinaban. En su lugar, cubrí mi tristeza con una sonrisa sarcástica. –¿Cómo va todo con Gabriel? –Sentí que mi voz se rompía, pero si así fue, no me inmuté.

–Es un chico encantador... Siempre lo ha sido. – Sarah resplandecía cada que pronunciaba su nombre. Su voz se llenaba de un amor casi tangible. En aquellos momentos yo no podía hacer mas que sonreír y fingir que nada pasaba por mi mente. –No sé que haría sin el... Es simplemente el indicado.

Pero no la culpaba a ella; la idiota era yo por preguntar.

–Tienes suerte de tener a alguien como él. – Bebí un largo trago de mi té y tragué con dificultad. –Muchas personas se quedan solas toda su vida esperando a la indicada...

– ¿La indicada?– Sarah frunció su ceño y rió con naturalidad. – Dirás el indicado. – Roló sus ojos como si se tratase de una broma.

No era ninguna broma.

–Perdón, lo caliente del té me traba la lengua. – Pero el té había perdido su calor hacia bastante tiempo.

–Tonta. – Cerró sus ojos y rozó mi mejilla con sus suaves labios. –Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabías?

–Lo dejas en claro siempre que hablamos Sarah. – Despeiné sus rizos con afecto, cual niña pequeña.

La castaña sonrió en respuesta y hurgó en su bolso al oír el tono de llamada de su celular. Tomó el objeto con sus pequeñas manos y contestó con toda la calma del mundo.

Era lo que más me gustaba; todo el mundo tenía prisa menos ella.

Gracias a su calma constante nos conocimos en nuestro tiempo de universitarias. Yo era una chica siempre al cien, nunca descansaba para obtener lo que quería.

Luego apareció ella.

–Te he visto corriendo a toda velocidad por el campus, um, ¿cómo te llamas? – Su melosa voz penetró en lo más profundo de mi alma.

–Annelise. – Respondí con frialdad.

–Anne, no deberías correr tan descuidadamente por ahí. La vida se disfruta, ¿sabes? – Caminábamos lado a lado en perfecta sincronización; ¡parecíamos gemelas!

–Buen consejo, uh, como te llames. – Me sentí algo tonta al no saber su nombre.

–Sarah. – Se colocó frente mío para detener mi rápido paso. –Espero seamos amigas siempre Anne. – Me ofreció una cálida sonrisa que derritió mi frío corazón en instantes.

Ahí supe que estaba enamorada de ella.

_Ella y su sencillez._

_Ella y su calma al andar._

Oí la grave voz de su novio al otro lado de la línea e instintivamente tensé mis músculos. Quería verla a los ojos, pero sabía que lo que encontraría destrozaría mi pobre corazón en miles de fragmentos.

Alcé mi mirada y me topé con la mirada dulce de mi mejor amiga: enamorada y prendada.

Al cabo de unos segundos ésta cortó la llamada y lució la sonrisa característica de una mujer feliz y complacida con su vida. ¿Qué le podía faltar a alguien como ella?

–Debo irme. – Mordió su labio inferior algo nerviosa. – Gabriel tiene una sorpresa para mí. – Adoraba que se molestara en disimular sus ansias por salir corriendo del lugar directo a los brazos masculinos que le esperaban en casa. Después de todo, vivían juntos.

–Suerte pequeña ardilla. – Reí y levanté mi taza en un brindis. – Por los futuros novios. – _El té me supo amargo_.

– ¡Nos vemos! –Tomó su bolso y no se molestó en despedirse; yo ya sabía su ansiedad. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta cristalina giró su rostro. – Luego te cuento los detalles. – Guiñó un ojo y echó a correr por un taxi disponible.

Observé la taza de té con cara de pocos amigos y me recargué en el respaldo de la silla. Cerré ambos ojos y suspiré por largos segundos. Ahora en completa soledad di rienda suelta a mis emociones.

Algo caliente descendió por mis pálidas mejillas y siguió su camino hasta mi cuello. Estaba llorando. Algunas gotas se detuvieron por sobre mis labios y por fin pude responder a la eterna pregunta.

¿A qué sabe una lágrima? A sal.

Quise decirle varias cosas a Sarah en su momento. Quise decirle que era perfecta a mis ojos, que su risa era melodiosa y su sonrisa era capaz de iluminar mi mundo lleno de prisas e inestabilidad. Quise, pero no lo hice.

**Porque eso no se dice entre amigas.**

Ruidos, ruidos sucios pero encantadores escapaban de la pelirroja debajo mío. Acaricié su feminidad con familiaridad y deseo. Su cuerpo se tensaba al sentir una mano ajena sobre este; una mano que conocía hasta los rincones más recónditos de su ser.

Le hacía llegar a la cima en cuestión de segundos y se desplomaba en mis brazos con rapidez. En momentos como estos me era permitido observar la fragilidad de su cuerpo: su piel pálida, sus cabellos rojizos desordenados y la fragancia que emanaba su entero ser.

Era en momentos como estos que Annelise me pertenecía por completo.

–Anne, sabes que te amo. – Después de varias repeticiones de aquél acto lleno de sensualidad, nos encontrábamos cubiertas por las delgadas sábanas escarlata descansando.

No hubo respuesta, sin embargo yo sabía que estaba despierta.

–Sarah no te pertenece y jamás aceptará tus sentimientos. – Continué.

–Cállate. – La pelirroja había picado el cebo con extrema facilidad. –No es asunto tuyo.

Apreté mi mandíbula y en un arrebato de impotencia me encimé sobre ella, tomando el control por completo.

–Me acuesto contigo porque me gustas, no por querer hacerte el favor. – Murmuré en su oído para después lamer su lóbulo con total naturalidad. Gestos como aquellos le volvían loca. –Te haré mía poco a poco y te olvidarás de esa zorra... –Hundí mis diestros dedos dentro de su sexo y le arrebaté tres o más gemidos. Curvé mis labios en una sensual media sonrisa en señal de victoria.

Pero no fui la vencedora.

–Entonces no me acostaré más contigo. – Annelise apartó mi mano de su entrepierna y mordió mis labios con fuerza.

– ¡Auch!– Relamí mis labios y fruncí el entrecejo al saborear la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de estos. –Eres una sufrida, ¡zorra estúpida!

Anne se encontraba vistiéndose con una rapidez impresionante. Minutos antes la tenía entre mis garras y ahora huía de mí.

–Seré una sufrida, pero al menos albergo sentimientos puros por alguien. – ¿Pero qué tonterías estaba diciendo? –Y ese alguien no eres tú. – Una vez cubierta por todas sus ropas, cerró la puerta de mi departamento con un portazo.


End file.
